A printer may include a print media path to move and/or route print media through the printer, a print engine to print on the print media, a duplexer to facilitate printing on both sides of the print media, and a service station to service the print engine. For use in an office environment, printer features such as printed media being output face-down in an output bin (for example, for security, confidential, and/or privacy concerns), minimal occupied footprint, and/or convenient use height, may be considered.